


Trust

by fawnbinary



Series: Possession [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: “Who’s texting you, Suga?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prussian_Approved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussian_Approved/gifts).



> really needed to get this out of my system before continuing safe, but the next chapter of that will be up soon! enjoy!
> 
> note: iwa is at his boyfriends place, in case anyone was wondering B)

When the two of them return to campus for their spring semester, life returns to normal. Going to classes, doing their homework, studying, and still finding time to spend together. Oikawa suggests quietly one day, hesitant but knowing he needs to, that Sugawara try to hang with others as well. It’s. Sweet, in a way. That he wants him to make more friends, as nervous as other people being around Sugawara makes him. 

But he insists, and Sugawara kisses him until he feels better about it. He’s excited at the progress they’re making. He spends more time with Iwaizumi, naturally. Tries to make friends in classes and succeeds mostly, though it’s awkward. 

And then someone too familiar approaches him, and he has to force himself not to panic. Because Terushima spotted him and is jogging over, eyes wild and bright as always. Reminding Sugawara of that night, drunk and stumbling and warm lips on his, a tongue-

“Suga-san!” 

He catches the little flash of his piercing, and the memories make it hard to control his blush, but Terushima doesn’t comment on it. 

“How have you been? Sorry bout that night, it was rude of me to assume, but you looked like you wanted a kiss.” He’s grinning, words tumbling from his lips rapidly. It’s a little hard to keep up with how distracted Sugawara is. “I hope everything turned out okay? Ahh your boyfriend is really intense.”

He rubs the back of his head a little nervously, and Sugawara smiles the best he can. 

“It was fine, he was just worried, haha. Did you need something though?”

Terushima lights up, “Just wanted to apologize! And ask if you maybe want to hang out sometime, not as a date, obviously, but as friends. I won’t try anything again, promise!”

Sugawara smiles, agrees to trade numbers and find a day to hang out. He finishes his classes and goes back to Oikawa’s dorm, finds him napping with a textbook still laid out on his lap. He crosses the room and hovers over him, waking him with a kiss. His eyes open and he blinks up at Sugawara, hand reaching up to drag him back down when he goes to stand back up straight. He kisses him more firmly, twines their tongues together until Sugawara’s legs are shaking. Then he finally pulls away, grinning ear to ear. 

“What a great way to wake from a nap.”

Sugawara glares down at him, standing up and trying to will the flush in his cheeks away as he sets his things down. He crawls into the bed after he’s done, cuddling up to Oikawa's side, a little nervous to tell him about Terushima. But he knows there's no way he can keep that a secret. 

“I saw Terushima today.” 

Oikawa glances away from his textbook, shooting Sugawara a confused look. 

“The, um, the one that kissed me.” He says quietly. 

Oikawa is silent for a moment, staring blankly at his textbook. He’s tense, and it makes Sugawara nervous.

“What did he want?” He finally asks. He sounds calm on the surface, but Sugawara can hear the underlying tone there. He’s definitely not happy. 

“He wanted to apologize. For that night, and um, ask if I wanted to hang out, as friends. He said he won't try anything again. Because he knows I have you.” 

Oikawa turns to him, “Do you think it’s a good idea?”

The question catches him off guard, and he considers it a moment, before nodding. 

“I don’t think he’ll try anything. And I wouldn't let my guard down like that again.” He’s taking a huge chance like this, testing the waters with Oikawa and seeing how he’ll react, but he knows Sugawara wants to be around more people. “I think I should give it a shot.”

“Okay.” 

Oikawa kisses his head and turns back to his book. Sugawara watches him, confused by his reaction, but decides to leave it at that. Take it one day at a time. If it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out. 

\---

He sees Terushima more than he’d originally planned to. In class, he’s always seemed a little too wild and playful, and not at all interested in his studies like Sugawara is, but apparently he’s much different. He’s still pretty wild, but it’s more that he just has boundless energy, and can get a little reckless at times. Sugawara learns that he’s actually an apprentice at a tattoo parlor, despite being a botany major, which is the biggest surprise about him. He apparently has a very huge thing for plants. 

Sugawara ends up hanging out with him often, mostly going to eat together when Oikawa is busy, and studying for their shared classes together. They occasionally go outside of campus as well, to see movies and such. He can tell Oikawa is annoyed by how much they see each other, but other than being a little extra clingy, he keeps his thoughts to himself. 

Until one night when Terushima walks back to his dorm with him, to make sure he gets back safely so late at night. Oikawa’s already not happy when he walks in, and he’s seething when he catches a glimpse of Terushima as the door shuts. 

“Are you ever not with him?” He snaps, glaring at Sugawara from where he’s searching through his bag for something. 

Sugawara grits his teeth, tries not to let the anxiety overwhelm him. 

“He’s fun to be around. You said it was fine when we talked about it. He hasn’t even-”

“Done anything? Doesn’t mean he won’t.” 

Sugawara sighs, “He’s the only other real friend I have.”

The words make Oikawa tense up, a guilty expression crossing his features. Sugawara sets his things down by the door and walks over to him, taking his face in his hands and making him look up. 

“You don’t have to like it, but Terushima is a good friend now. But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re my number one.”

Oikawa straightens up, frowning still. “I better be.” 

His tone is serious, but Sugawara sees the playfulness in his eyes and grins. 

“Always.”

Oikawa finally cracks a smile and leans down to kiss him, nipping at his lips a little. 

“Mm, I don’t know. Maybe I should make sure you know who you belong to.” 

He’s only half serious, more asking Sugawara than telling him. Giving him the option of backing out, or try something a little more intense than they've done in the two months since coming back to school. He knows exactly which one he wants. 

Sugawara smiles coyly up at Oikawa, pressing up against him and kissing his chin. 

“Maybe you should, I have been pretty bad lately. Not spending nearly enough time with you, hanging out with other guys.” He’s making it more than it really is, but he wants to get Oikawa wound up, wants him to get angry and rough. He knows he’ll stop if Sugawara tells him to. “Maybe you should  _ punish _ me.”

Oikawa sucks in a breath at that, hands finding Sugawara’s hips and holding tight. He leans down a little to nip at the skin of his neck, sucking a deep bruise into his skin before shoving roughly at him, pushing him back towards the desk chair and striiping him of his clothes on the way.

He makes quick work of them, getting him all the way down to his boxers and then forcing him to the floor in front of the chair. He considers him like this, running his fingers lightly through soft hair and then grabbing his jaw hard. 

“I’m gonna blindfold you, and use the handcuffs.”

Sugawara shudders, nodding. He knows Oikawa is telling him so he’s prepared. They haven’t touched the box since that night, but Sugawara is okay now. He can do this. 

“Green.”

Oikawa crouches down in front of him briefly, kissing his lips and reaching between his legs to cup his half hard erection. 

“If you’re good, I’ll let you come.”

He whines, watching Oikawa stand back up and go for the closet. This time he just grabs what he needs from it, which settles any kind of nerves Sugawara may have had at the thought of the box. What he comes back with isn’t what Sugawara had expected. Instead of the harsh, biting handcuffs from before, these ones are padded, secure but comfortable. 

“Hands behind your back.”

He does as he’s told, breathing slow and steady as Oikawa fits the cuffs around his wrists, tight enough to hold him but loose enough to be comfortable. He presses up against him as he pulls the blindfold over his eyes, hard dick rutting against Sugawara’s ass. 

A sharp buzz from nearby startles him, and Oikawa’s hands still. It takes Sugawara a moment but he recognizes the noise as his phone, eyebrows creasing together in confusion at who would be texting him this late. Oikawa distracts him from the thought, finishing tying the blindfold around his head. He leans in, tongue teasing the shell of his ear. 

“Who’s texting you, Suga?”

He hums at the attention, “Mm, I don’t know.”

Oikawa bites his earlobe as his phone goes off again, twice this time, “Whoever it is must be important, texting you so late.” 

His hands have reached down to his front, fingers teasing him through his boxers, until one slides under the cotton and wraps around his dick, stroking him slowly. His phone buzzes again, and he can hear the annoyed click of Oikawa’s tongue before his touch disappears. Sugawara whines. 

He hears the soft click of his phone being turned on, and then silence. It’s making him nervous, and he’s about to speak, ask if everything is okay, but Oikawa beats him to it. 

“Who is Yuuji?”

His blood is ice in his veins at the sound of the name, knowing immediately Oikawa won’t like the answer one bit. 

“It’s, um, Terushima.” He says quietly. 

It’s silent again, and he doesn’t realize Oikawa has crossed the room to him until rough fingers are grasping his hair, pulling his head up. Oikawa leans behind him, hissing in his ear. 

“Why is he texting you so late?” 

“I- I don’t know, he’s talkative, he-”

The grip on his hair tightens and he yelps, hands tugging at the cuffs instinctively. Oikawa leaves him like that a moment, held up, balanced mostly by the hand tugging too sharply at his hair, before letting him drop back down. 

“Stay here, don’t move.”

Footsteps and the sound of the door opening and closing are enough to tell Sugawara that Oikawa is gone, and he starts to panic. How long is he going to be gone? What is he doing? Did he- did he upset him?

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes behind the blindfold and thinking about his classes today to distract himself. He doesn't know how long has passed before he hears the door opening again, head tilting up towards the sound. 

“Oikawa?”

He doesn’t get a response, just fingers sliding through his hair gently. He leans into the touch, whining when the hand smooths down his cheek and a thumb presses his lips apart. He takes it between them, twirling his tongue around it and then sucking. He hears a soft moan, then the sound of a zipper, and shudders. Fingers on his chin guide him where he needs to go, nose bumping against his dick. He starts mouthing the base, all tongue and spit and desperation, eager to please as he makes his way up, taking the head between his lips like he’d done with the thumb and-

What. 

He draws back in confusion, mind racing with impossibilities. That’s not- It can’t be Oikawa, he’s not-

The head bumps against his lips again and he flinches back at the feeling of the warm metal ball brushing against them. His head is shaking, he’s so confused, eyes wide behind the blindfold. 

“Oikawa, what-”

He startles at the feeling of breath against his ear, warmth spreading across his back where someone is pressed up against him. 

“Mm, you figured it out didn’t you?” His voice cuts through Sugawara like glass, “You like him so much, I was sure you wouldn't mind if he had a little fun.”

The hand is back in his hair, the one in front of him, and he tries to pull away, but Oikawa is there stopping him, pushing him forward. 

“Suga-san, you seemed so eager before.”

Terushima’s voice makes him freeze, and he starts to shake his head again, but Oikawa’s hands are on him, running down his bare chest and cupping his fading erection, stroking him back to life. He whines, lips parting to release the sound as Terushima’s hips jut forward, hard cock tapping his cheek. 

“Come on, star, I know you want to. Just look at how hard you are.”

He’s so confused, almost scared, because Oikawa is insisting that he do this, have sex with Terushima. Oikawa hates Terushima, hates seeing Sugawara with him, hates knowing they’re friends, why is he doing this, Sugawara doesn't- he can’t, Terushima is his friend. He may be cute and fun to be around, but Sugawara has Oikawa, he doesn’t want this, he can’t-

Oikawa’s hand grasps his jaw, pulling his mouth open and forcing him forward, onto Terushima’s dick. He gags at the sudden entrance, but Oikawa doesn’t stop, and Terushima thrusts forward into the soft heat of his mouth, until he’s buried in his throat. He chokes, eyes stinging with tears and muscles working against it, convulsing around Terushima’s dick. Oikawa keeps him pressed there until he can’t breathe anymore, and he hears Terushima’s panting moans as he’s finally allowed to pull back, wheezing at the sudden rush of air into his lungs. 

“R-red,” he chokes out, falling back against Oikawa in his attempt to move away from Terushima. 

“Red?” 

Terushima sounds confused, but Sugawara isn’t paying attention to him, he’s focusing on Oikawa behind him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the back of his head. 

“It means stop.” He snaps, and Sugawara doesn’t have to see to know he’s glaring at Terushima. He turns his attention back to Sugawara, “You’re alright, star, it’s okay. That was too much, I know. We can take it slow.”

Sugawara shakes his head, tears spilling onto his cheeks and the fabric of the blindfold. 

“I c-can’t-”

“Ah, Oikawa-san, maybe we shouldn’t-”

Oikawa ignores him, rubbing his hands up and down Sugawara's arms, trying to comfort him. 

“Shh, yes you can, it’s okay. I want you to.” His fingers pull at the blindfold, lifting it up and off. “And look,  _ Yuuji _ is so hard for you.”

Sugawara blinks against the sudden harsh light, vision filling then with the sight of Terushima, his pants open and his dick out, hard and flushed and leaking. He turns almost as red at the sight, lip trembling as he tries to speak again, but the words stick in his throat. 

Oikawa wants him to do this, says he does. It makes no sense to him, but he wants him to, must have invited Terushima to come here to… to do this. And Terushima looks more than happy to be here, eyes half lidded, lustful. Was he- was he after this the whole time? 

He doesn’t have time to try to figure it out, Oikawa’s voice cutting through his thoughts. 

“Come on, Koushi,” He whispers, “He’s so nice and hard for you.”

Terushima crouches down in front of him, leaning in close enough that Sugawara can feel his breath on his lips. He doesn’t make any move to close that distance, but Sugawara can see the look on his face and his eyes dart down when Terushima licks his lips, piercing flashing.

It’s him that presses forward this time, hesitant and slow, kissing Terushima softly. Oikawa’s hands on his arms tighten, and he mewls when Terushima deepens the kiss, tongue forcing his lips apart to dip into his mouth. They don’t kiss long, but it’s intense and hot and wet and leaves Sugawara breathless, whining when Terushima pulls back to rest on his knees. 

“You look so good, Suga-san.” 

Oikawa moves behind him, shoving Sugawara’s face down suddenly, bending him over until he’s pressed against Terushima’s dick, and he whines at the roughness. He can’t hold himself up very well like this, arms still bound behind his back, but he does his best, sitting up enough to take Terushima into his mouth. He groans above him, fingers tangling in his hair again and guiding him onto his cock, and Sugawara doesn’t stop until he’s all the way down, breathing slow and deep through his nose. 

Hands on his hips startle him as Oikawa pulls his underwear off finally, and he tries not to panic at suddenly being completely bared in front of Terushima. He wishes Oikawa would put the blindfold back on him, so he could at least pretend that it was someone else, instead of a good friend he doesn’t entirely want to be doing this with. But he’s hard and Terushima is  _ very _ hard, and Oikawa is just the same, suddenly bare cock pressing against the cleft of his ass, a promise of what’s to come. 

Oikawa is silent as he pops the cap of a bottle of lube, slicking his fingers up and fingering Sugawara open painfully slow. He’s more careful than usual, taking it one finger at a time and reaching deep inside of him as Terushima fucks his mouth, the only thing keeping him balanced being Terushima’s hand fisted in his hair. 

By the time Oikawa has him stretched and ready, he’s putty in their hands. Terushima draws back a bit as Oikawa lines himself up with Sugawara’s hole, until just the head is in his mouth, leaking precome like crazy. He moans around him at the feeling of Oikawa sinking into him, tongue laving lazily across the tip of his cock and dipping around his piercing. Terushima groans, grip tight on his hair as he pulls him back onto his dick, thrusting shallowly as Oikawa buries himself to the hilt. 

He’s desperate now, drooling and moaning around Terushima’s erection as Oikawa fucks him, harsh thrusts that have his cock bobbing against his stomach, flushed and dripping. Neither male makes any move to touch Sugawara though, and he whines at the lack of stimulation there. He wants them to touch him, wants Oikawa to flip him over and make a mess of him, wants to kiss him. But he gets nothing but the fullness of having them both inside of him, selfishly fucking his mouth and his hole until he’s a complete wreck. 

Terushima comes first like this, pulling out of his mouth at the last second and coming hard, spilling onto Sugawara’s face. He groans at the sight of him covered in his cum, swiping some from his cheek and pushing his thumb into Sugawara’s mouth. 

“You look so pretty like this, Suga-san.” Terushima breathes, catching Sugawara’s eyes and grinning down at him. 

The thrusts behind him suddenly quicken, and he falls face first into Terushima’s lap, a moaning, sobbing mess as Oikawa fucks him hard. He’s so painfully turned on, desperate to be touched, crying Oikawa’s name and begging for anything, even the smallest touch. 

“P-please, Tooru, I- ah! I need it, please,” He knows that later, when this is over, he’ll hate himself for begging so pathetically, in front of Terushima. But he needs it, needs Oikawa. “Please, touch me, please, I c-can’t!”

But Oikawa ignores him, gripping his hips hard and shoving in with one final thrust as he comes. Sugawara groans at the feeling of Oikawa spilling inside of him, wet hot heat burning his insides. 

He cries out when Oikawa pulls his dick out abruptly, yanking Sugawara upright. He doesn’t stop there, completely ignoring Terushima in favor of pulling him off the ground and towards the bed. Sugawara stumbles after him, having no choice but to follow with his hands still bound behind his back. Oikawa sits down on the bed, pulling Sugawara into his lap facing him. He positions him like a rag doll, forcing his hips back and his legs apart, completely bared for Terushima’s gaze. Unable to hold himself upright, he slumps against Oikawa, face buried in his shoulder. 

Sugawara starts to try and open his mouth, ask what's going on, but Oikawa beats him to it. 

“You heard him, Terushima. He needs more.”

His eyes widen in horror and he looks back as Oikawa’s fingers grip his cheeks, spreading his ass apart and dipping down to brush against his wet, sensitive hole. 

“Wait- what?”

Terushima looks confused, like he hadn’t thought that he was going to be allowed to continue. Sugawara tries to shake his head, struggling a moment before Oikawa hisses in his ear.

“You like him so much, why don’t you give him what he really wants?” He adds, louder, “Terushima, come fuck him. It’s you he wants.”

He expects Terushima to argue, to politely decline and hopefully get the fuck out, but all he hears is shuffling. He looks behind him again, watching as Terushima gets up, and walks towards him, his eyes dark and full of want, and his dick already hardening again. 

Sugawara turns back, pressing his face into Oikawa’s neck and breathing him in, trying to gain a sense of comfort as he feels Terushima lining himself up. Oikawa lifts him up just enough as Terushima thrusts in, slotting their lips together and swallowing his cries, tongues twined together in a deep kiss. Terushima doesn’t start slow like Oikawa had, fucking him hard and fast and eliciting harsh moans that Oikawa quiets with his lips. 

A hand on his dick makes him break from the deep kiss, keening as Oikawa starts jerking him off. Terushima leans over him, face too close to his, too close to Oikawa, lips on his back, kissing, licking and-

He bites down as he spills inside of Sugawara, whose eyes go wide, the shock of it combined with Oikawa’s hand forcing his orgasm, abrupt and intense. Terushima tries to lean against him when he finishes, but Sugawara doesn't let him, struggling away and crying, shaking his head furiously.

“S-stop, red, get him off, get him  _ off. _ ” He cries, trying to keep breathing, to keep thinking. 

Everything was so much, it was all too much but now- Oikawa let him fuck him, let him  _ mark _ him, and he can’t breathe-

“Get out _._ ” He hears Oikawa growl, arms coming up around Sugawara and pulling him out of Terushima’s reach. “Get out _now_.” 

And Terushima can’t protest, not with Sugawara crying like that, he leaves without a word, zipping himself up and scrambling out the door. 

Oikawa rolls Sugawara onto the bed, undoing the cuffs effortlessly and then dragging him back into his arms, shushing him and kissing every bit of him he can reach. 

“Shh, baby, shh, don’t cry, I’m sorry. He’s gone, he won’t touch you again. It’s alright, star. I’m sorry, I didn't mean it to go that far, he shouldn’t have done that, you’re  _ mine. _ ”

Oikawa is rambling, but his voice calms Sugawara, gives him something to latch onto and keep himself steady, sane. He eventually stops crying, and his trembling form relaxes in Oikawa’s arms. 

They need to talk. Sugawara tries to start. 

“I- I didn't want that. Not- him. Marking me.” His words are as much a mess as he is. “I’m yours, I’m only yours, I love you.”

Oikawa nods, “Shh, I know, love. You’re okay, I love you too. I won’t let him touch you again. I’ll hurt him if he comes near you again.”

Sugawara nods, seeking out Oikawa’s hand with his own and squeezing it tight. He takes a deep breath, steels himself for the answer to the question he knows he has to ask. 

“Did… had you told him to come over?”

Oikawa runs the fingers of his free hand through Sugawara’s hair, sighing. 

“I did. I told him to come because I was upset, and I wanted you to understand that he had ulterior motives.” Sugawara frowns, trembling a little at the thought that Oikawa had invited Terushima to do such things to him. “But I didn’t want you to get hurt, love. I’m so sorry for him hurting you. I thought you were okay, you didn’t use the safeword again. I thought you wanted it. Needed to… try with someone else, get it out of your system.”

He hadn’t. He had been fine, but then Terushima had marked him, and the thought of having someone else claiming made him feel so disgusting. Made him feel like trash, undeserving of being near Oikawa. 

Sugawara looks down at his lap now, gritting his teeth. “I n-need you.” 

Oikawa pulls back enough to meet his eyes. 

“Need me?”

He burns with embarrassment, shame. At having had Terushima inside of him, coming from his touch. The bite mark on his back, stinging every time he moves. 

“I… I need you inside of me, I want- I want you to fuck me. Mark me.” He hears the sharp inhale, looks up at him and sees the surprise in his eyes, tilts his head up to kiss him softly. “I want it… gentle.”

Oikawa doesn’t respond, just kisses him again and lifts him up, setting him down on his back. He stands up from the bed to strip, stroking himself back to hardness and then, crawling back over to him and lifting him back into his lap, positioning himself and pushing in slowly. He hums at the feeling of Oikawa filling him up, arms winding around his shoulders and dragging him in for a kiss. 

He loses himself in Oikawa’s lips, reveling in the feeling of him thrusting slowly up into him, grinding their hips together until Sugawara is hard again, Oikawa’s fingers circling his dick and stroking him.  They move like they have all the time in the world, pressed close as can be. 

When they come, it’s together, mouths breaking apart to breathe and pant and moan. Sugawara kisses him everywhere he can, sucks little red marks into his skin and whines when Oikawa does the same, biting his skin until it’s red and bruising. 

They fall back into bed together, exhausted and spent and pressed right up close, Oikawa finding the spot on his back and kissing over it, leaving his own marks and then whispering sweet words into his ear until he drifts off to sleep, feeling warm and safe and whole again. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some comments/ideas!!!


End file.
